Sevin Kisses
by thequeenisnotamoosed
Summary: He used to have the devil on both shoulders. Now Sam Winchester has an angel and a prophet. Sevin and Sabriel. Rated M for some sexual content but no actual intercourse. Sucks, I know ;) I don't own Supernatural, but you knew that. Previously titled "I heard you needed an angel"
1. An Angel On His Shoulder

It wasn't uncommon for a Winchester to do something that was legally or morally questionable, but this time it felt legitimately wrong. It's technically not illegal, Sam excused, he's not a minor. It felt to him like Lucifer was on his shoulder again, whispering the words that fueled his love for the nineteen-year-old boy. But no. He wasn't seeing hallucifer, nor was he being possessed by the devil. Not anymore, anyway. These were his own thoughts. These were his own feelings. Sam Winchester was in love with Kevin Tran.

It started with the look in his eyes. Sam knew by the way Kevin looked up at him that the boy had a schoolgirl crush. Originally, it was cute. Then it became adorable. Then it became a turn-on. And all though he couldn't see him, he just knew that satan had to be his guide here. There had to be a snake in this garden of Eden telling him to eat that damn apple. Although a horned devil in red danced on one shoulder an angel was no where to be found. The angels had fallen. And so had Sam.

Yes, Sam is 30 and Kevin's 19. And yeah, Sam is 6'4 and Kevin's 5'8. And yup, Kevin is a fucking prophet of the lord and Sam is Lucifer's fucking vessel. But no, that wouldn't stop him. Nothing stops a Winchester.

Sam heard a familiar flutter of wings and couldn't believe his ears. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on the way down. He wouldn't put it past himself to hallucinate Gabriel's presence.

"'Ey, Samsquatch," Gabriel uttered, his lips moving around a lollipop. He spoke as if he'd never left Sam's life.

"Gabriel," Sam said, thinking it as a question but whispering it as a prayer.

"Heard you needed an angel on your shoulder."


	2. There Are No Such Things As Angels

"I didn't pray."

"Your lips didn't."

"You were dead."

"Death has never stopped us before."

"Why are you here, Gabe?"

"You needed an angel."

"There's no such thing as angels."

Sam's last words stung Gabriel right in his vessel's heart. The angels had left Sam's life, yes. But they were still angels. Gabe was still an angel. Cas was still an angel. And in Gabriel's eyes, Sam was still an angel. Sam was still his angel.

Gabriel loved Sam with all of his heart and with all of his grace. He wanted Sam to love him and he almost believed that he did. But he didn't just hear that his human needed an angel. He needed a prophet as well.

Sam had left the bunker. For a second Gabe wondered where Dean was, but he never really cared. He only ever cared for his Samsquatch. He looked out the door just to watch Sam walk away. He never wanted to see Sam walk away. He just always wanted to see Sam.

It was likely that Sam had gone to see Kevin, but Gabriel refused to admit it. He just hoped, hell, he prayed that Sam would be thinking of him. Sam was never thinking of him.

* * *

Sam appeared to Kevin, almost like an answer to his prayers. Maybe the Winchester was an angel.

"Sam," Kevin said softly, as if it was the only thing he could say. It'd been a while since they'd seen each other. Sam was too scared of his own emotions to confront the prophet. In fact, he seemed pretty dead-set on avoiding him forever. He was a nineteen-year-young virgin and Sam just saw himself as a thirty-year-old pervert. "I thought you'd never come back."

"I thought I'd never come back either," Sam said. Kevin looked up into his idol's eyes, disappointed.

"Then why are you here? If you don't want to see me, why are you here?" Kevin asked, seeming to miss the point.

"There's an angel on my shoulder. I need you to swat it off."


	3. Until The End of Time

"That doesn't make sense," Kevin said.

"When has it ever made sense?" Sam replied. Kevin had been gradually getting closer, but Sam didn't notice until he was just inches away. Kevin knew not to get too close, though. He would have to crane his neck just to get a look in Sam's beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong Sam?" Kevin inquired, "you know you can tell me anything."

"It's Gabriel."

"Archangel Gabriel?" Shit, Kevin thought, I can't compete with that!

But Kevin's green-tinted blush faded away when Sam leaned forward with a nod and a sob to hold Kevin in his arms. The height difference should've been a problem but it wasn't. Kevin had never felt more comfortable.

In the back of his mind, Sam felt his brother cringing from the chick-flick moment he was sharing with Kevin. This made Sam smile against the head that was leaning on his shoulder. He had to bend down to rest against it, but the pain his neck felt from being stretched too far could never outweigh how happy his heart felt from being stretched just enough. Just far enough to meet Kevin's. He turned his head slightly to place a chaste kiss on the top of Kevin's head. Kevin melted like putty in his hands and Sam knew that he couldn't let go. Not yet. Not ever.

He would only pull away to look Kevin deep in the eyes, as if he was suggesting that they'd just fall in love and cuddle as they watched the sun go down. Kevin leaned forward, as if suggesting that they'd do a little more.

Sam was hesitant. He was always hesitant when it came to the nineteen-year-old boy. He's 19. But the pleading in Kevin's raised eyebrows wiped any doubt away. Sam's head ducked a bit to meet Kevin's and their lips met like a dying flame would meet a fresh new blank piece of paper. An old, beautiful flame that had the power to burn the innocent and empty canvas, with the potential to be a gorgeous picture. It didn't matter to Kevin how old Sam was. He kissed him as if they were equals. In that moment - no - until the end of time. Until the end of time, they were equals.


	4. Sevin Kisses

The first kiss was chaste and uneasy. The open eyes and worry lines shared between the two hid the pleasure that they both hid inside. But when their eyes were closed, oh, when their eyes are closed they're comfortable and in love.

The second kiss was slow as they tip-toed past the initial fear of doing something wrong. Kevin didn't want to disappoint Sam. Sam didn't want to break Kevin. Kevin didn't know that there was nothing he could do to disappoint Sam. Sam didn't know that Kevin could never be more broken than he was without the Winchester in his life.

The third kiss was passionate. They didn't stop until they really had to breathe, and even then they wouldn't stray farther than a few inches away. Their bodies were barely touching, but their intertwined hands were squeezing like it was life or death.

The fourth kiss was all tongues and teeth. The bigger, stronger man had the prophet pushed against a wall, forgetting that he was trying to be careful. Kevin didn't mind.

The fifth kiss somehow ended on the couch. With the young man now on top of the older, one would be surprised if they remembered to breathe. It was as if they didn't need to.

The sixth kiss was not one kiss at all, but a series of kisses that led from Kevin's fingers, up his arms, across his shoulders, along his neck, and up to his ear. Once Sam's lips reached Kevin's ear lobe he whispered sweet nothings between nibbles and soft kisses. That was the first time Sam told Kevin he loved him. Kevin was not hesitant to say it back.

The seventh kiss was just awkward. That was when Gabriel walked in.


	5. Angels Don't Go To Hell

"Get a room," Gabriel said, trying to suppress the feeling of being stabbed in the back.

"I live here," Kevin acknowledged.

"Then get a clue, God dammit. And here I thought you were the kiddo!" Gabriel said, referring to Sam. The anger in Sam grew with the archangel's every word.

"I think you're the one that needs to get a clue, Gabriel. But first, why don't you give me a clue. Give me a clue about what the fuck happened to you."

"You know what happened, Sam."

"People don't come back after they die."

"You're one to talk." Sam scoffed at the angel's remark even though he knew he was calling the kettle black. He wanted to shout but instead his voice's volume decreased.

"Where did you go?"

"Hell, Sammy. I went to hell."

* * *

After Kevin had decided that he had no place in this conversation, he went away to bed. Little did Gabriel and Sam know, however, he could hear every word each man uttered.

"Angels don't go to hell," Sam pointed out.

"You've been to hell," Gabriel said with more light in his eyes than before.

"I'm not an angel."

"You were to me." Gabriel was getting closer now, just the way Kevin did before. But this time there was no kiss. Instead, there was a slap across the face.

"How dare you?" Sam began to yell. "You can't just ruin my life and then come back expecting to be welcomed with open arms!"

"Ruined your life? Do you think my death was my fault? Do you think I wished for this?" Gabe yelled in return.

"I'm not talking about dying, you son of a bitch," Sam lowered his voice and began to speak in a matter-of-fact voice instead of broken yells. I'm talking about coming back."


	6. I Can Read Your Mind

"If you don't want me, if you don't love me, and if you don't need me I promise I'll go," Gabriel swore to Sam and he knew he was good for it.

"Then go," Sam said, pretending he was sure.

"Remember, kid, I can read your mind."

If you can read my mind, you can read my lips.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

So with a flutter of wings, the Archangel was gone.

"Kevin!" Sam yelled, trying to reason with the boy who refused to talk, "I need you! I don't need Gabriel. I don't love Gabriel. I love you, Kevin. I love you." No matter how many times he said it, Kevin didn't believe him.

"You loved Gabriel. You loved him more than you can ever love me. I saw the way you looked at him, the way you talked to him, the way you came to me sobbing. And maybe I'm no fucking angel of the lord and I can't read your mind but I know what you were thinking. You were begging him to stay. You haven't let go. Not really. You saw him again and you loved him again and you were afraid. That's all you've ever been really. Afraid."

"I loved him, yes. Loved. In the past. I moved on and I found someone new. Someone who means more to me than anyone on earth OR in heaven has ever meant to me. I found you."

"I was the rebound."

"Never."

"Always."

"I love you."

"You don't know what love is."

"Teach me."

"It's useless. You'll never learn."

"I'm sorry."

"Go to hell."

"I'd be there if it weren't for you. Every day would be hell on Earth."

"Then go there. Get out and don't come back."

And with that, the sobbing hunter left.


	7. Kevin Who?

Sam went back to the shitty motel. Motels were always his broken homes. No matter how gross or how cheap, they were all that he knew, and a bed that would be uncomfortable to anyone else was heaven to Sam. But not anymore. Right now he had no home. His home was with Kevin and Kevin was gone.

He heard the dreaded flutter of angel wings. The sound he knew like the back of his hand from when it visited him every day. When Sam loved Gabe the way Gabe loved Sam.

"You were there, weren't you?" Sam asked, not bothering to look the angel in his eyes. "You heard."

"Yes."

"Bastard."

"You're right."

"What?"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"You don't know what sorry is."

"Teach me."And then Sam and Gabe were kissing.

* * *

"Whoa, Sammy," Gabriel uttered, but that was the last thing he'd say. Because once he started to talk Sam's hands were around his neck. He choked the words away from Gabe for he didn't want to hear him speak. He wanted to pretend he was Kevin. He wanted to pretend to be happy.

Sam didn't let go until the archangel was blue in the face. As much as he wanted to kill him, he knew choking wouldn't be enough. So he gave up.

"Talk to me, Sammy," Gabriel said between pants. But the Winchester wouldn't stop. Gabriel knew he was stronger than Sam. He knew that he could pull him off, show him who was boss. But as Sam held him harshly against the wall, Gabe realized that he didn't want him to let go.

Then Gabriel took his Samsquatch all for himself.

"Oh, Kevin," Sam moaned.

"Kevin who?"

"Kevin me," Kevin said as he busted through the door, having heard everything that went on in the motel room. And to think he came to say he was sorry. To kiss his love goodnight. _It was the heat of the moment,_ he planned to say. _I was angry._ And he knew that Sam would forgive him. The problem now was that he'd never forgive Sam. The door closed before Sam could even let out a sob.

Gabriel tried to hold him. He tried to make it all better the way that he used to always do. He used to always make Sam better with the touch of his hand. But somehow he knew that no gentle touch could make his Sammy okay. Not any touch he could give him.

Still Gabriel tried to hold him. Sam leaned into touch but quickly backed away. If felt like he was sleeping with a demon. Again.


	8. I'm Going to Fix This

Kevin fell down onto his bed. Sam had ruined his life plenty of times before, but never like this. Never this bad. Because every time Sam ruined Kevin's life, he managed to piece it back together with nothing but the look in his eyes. But those eyes were dark now; Kevin only saw them as if they were black as a demon's. That's all that Sam was to him now.

* * *

Gabriel knew it was time to leave. As the wee hours of the morning crept up on them, they both reflected on the guilt they shared. But for some odd reason, Sam wouldn't let go of Gabriel. Maybe he was still pretending that he was Kevin, or maybe they were still in love. Or maybe Kevin had been right the whole time. Sam was afraid. He had only ever been afraid.

They hadn't kissed again since Kevin left, but they were cuddling. Well, it was more of Gabriel cuddling and Sam sobbing against his warm skin. Gabriel placed his hand against his lover's forehead, and Sam was asleep.

* * *

Kevin woke up alone, eyes burning from the sun that boiled his leaking tears.

Sam, however, woke up in someone else's arms. Instinctively, Sam kissed Gabe's forehead and stood up with a smile on his face. Then the recent events hit him, and his smile faded into a scowl and he punched a wall. This woke Gabriel up from his angelic state of rest and it hit him like a slap to his face, every terrible thing that he did to ruin the lives of Kevin Tran and Sam Winchester. He shouldn't have come back, but he couldn't leave now. He had to fix this. He stayed in the bed, refusing to take a step toward Sam. He didn't trust himself anymore. He had no self control. Maybe that's what related him to Sam so well.

"Sam…" Gabriel said quietly.

"What, no stupid nickname?"

"No, just Sam."

"What Gabriel?"

"I'm going to fix this."


	9. Thanks

"Sam" Kevin whispered, his voice sounded like sex as he looked up into his lover's eyes.

"Kevin?" Sam asked, confused. But suddenly, it all made sense. Gabriel said he was going to fix it, and he did. All was perfect as Sam and Kevin shared their seven kisses once again. It was all just a replay of what had happened before (minus Gabriel's rude interruption), but Sam wouldn't have it any other way.

As Kevin drifted off to sleep after a perfect night of love and lust, Sam looked up. THrough the ceiling he searched for the heavens and prayed:

"Thank you, Gabriel."

* * *

**A/N**

**And thank ****_you_**** for reading! Remember to review! 3**


End file.
